In timing games, a determination is made regarding the success or failure of an operation made by a user with a timing that matches an object operated within a screen. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4691754 discloses a timing game in which an object moving in conjunction with the procession of a melody is displayed on a screen and, if an operation is made at the time of the object reaching a prescribed reference position on the screen, a determination of success is made, and the user is granted points. In such timing games, a user performs operations while waiting for the success/failure determination timing with watching an object that moves, such as flying toward a reference position that is constantly displayed on the screen, there have been cases in which the game is felt to be monotonous. Given this, it might be in some cases desirable to provide a presentation to a user that notifies of the timing, to enhance the enjoyment of the game.